Pearls in the Sand
by Dani Stark
Summary: It needs a grain of sand to produce a pearl. But, ironically, pears are the most difficult to find in the desert. GaaHina one shots.
1. Rufus

Hello guys! Yes, It's me, I'm still alive. I've been writing less and less these days, but I'll try to post chapters for my ongoing stories. Meanwhile, I'll be posting my one shots here. Most were written for tumblr, or deviantArt.

These will feature my Gaara X Hinata works. I really like them, they make such an interesting couple, both socially awkwards, both loving Naruto so much.

Well, let's s go for the first one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Rufus**

It was a beautiful day.

Gaara and Rufus were running in the park, the big dog had his tongue out and was, clearly, having fun.

Every morning the young man would take his best friend to his exercise, and after that, he would take a cold shower and go to work

Today was no different.

He was taking a curve when Rufus went another way.

That could only mean one thing: problem.

Gaara saw Rufus attack a woman.

He ran. The English Mastiff was over the woman who was moving her limbs frenetically. _My god, he is biting her, he's hurting her..._

But when Gaara arrived at the scene, the situation was a little different from what he had imagined.

The woman was laughing.

Rufus was liking her face, and her laugh was musical and delicate, that kind of sound that bring you a wave of happiness.

"Rufus! Rufuus! Get out! RUFUUUS!"

Both dog and woman looked at him, and it Rufus ran to his owner, tongue out and happy jig. That dog...

The woman was so beautiful, even with her face covered in drool, dirty clothes and messy hair. Rufus certainly had a good taste in women, because this was the most beautiful woman he'd seen. Her eyes were big and had a very unusual lavender color, her hair was dark and long and contrasted beautifully with her pale complexion.

She smiled at him, as she scratched Rufus behind his ears. Probably, she might be thinking he was an idiot because all he could do was stare at her.

He was actually distracted by her, because she was very beautiful and very sweet. He felt in love with her already, even if he didn't know her name.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he finally said, "Rufus is a very obedient dog; I don't know what got him."

"Oh, don't worry," she said in a very nice voice. "I'm used to this. I'm a vet. Dogs seem to love me for some reason..."

"I'm Gaara. I will compensate you for this." He motioned her dirty clothes.

"Oh, please don't. I'm on my way home already, so please, don't worry." She dusted her clothes and smiled. "And I'm Hinata."

"Can I get you a coffee then? It's the least I could do after Rufus..."

"Well... I..."

"Please?"

"Here's my card." She took it from a small pocket on her pants. "Call me and we can think of something, ok?"

He smiled.

"Okay."

Gaara watched her go, and after she disappeared he looked at his dog, best friend and matchmaker.

"Thank you, Rufus."

XXX

* * *

AN: Not so good.

See you soon!


	2. Seasons

**So, here is the second one, this is in-universe. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Seasons**

 _It all started in the winter._

Hinata went to Suna to deliver important documents, but it was impossible for her to come back because the sand storms wouldn't give in. After a week with no changes, she realized she would be stuck there for a while.

So she spent her time training, chatting with Temari or reading. Gaara sometimes appeared in the library, looking for a historical book or ancient documents. He would often talk to her, asking if she was comfortable, if she needed anything, and even offered to spar, which she gladly accepted.

When the sand storms finally decided to leave, he said his goodbyes at the gate, wishing her a safe trip with a smile on his usually stoic face.

XxxX

In the spring, Gaara went to the Konoha's Sakura Restival.

He had never seen so many flowers, in so many shapes, colors and aromas. The Sakura trees were impressive, yes, but so were the camellias, the pansies, the daffodils, tulips, magnolias, and lilacs.

He was walking through a section of the lilacs when he spotted her.

She was very pretty, wearing a violet kimono with a flowered patter on the hem and sleeves. She smiled when she saw him, and greeted him politely. After a little small talk, she invited him to watch the upcoming fireworks with her and her teammates, and Gaara promptly said yes.

He liked her soft voice and gentle smile, that cute, ever-present blush on her cheeks.

He was mesmerized be the way the fireworks reflected on her eyes, and the calming aura she had.

 _He was bewitched._

XxxX

It was summer when Hinata went to Suna again, and the heat was oppressing.

But it was fine, really, because she really liked the place. The architecture was different but beautiful, the weather was hot, but the clear sky was a blessing, and there were so many stars at night, so many, that she could spend hours trying to find constellations.

In fact, she did spend many hours doing just that, in the company of a very red-headed Kazekage.

They had been corresponding for some time now, and, by the time her mission start, she could say they were friends.

But as her mission went, she realized he was more than that.

Hinata liked his voice. The way the wind messed his hair. The sound of the sand pouring out his gourd. How Gaara's eyes softened when he looked at something he liked.

 _The way he looked at her._

So, by the end of the summer, only one day before she needed to come back, Hinata felt it was only natural that they kissed.

XxxX

Gaara really liked this season

Leaves falling all around him, a profusion of oranges and reds and browns, and she stood, like an obelisk of white and purple, they met for their first – and only – date.

As Kazekage, they knew he could not leave often. He had a village – a whole country – to care and to protect, and what put him at ease was that she was very aware of that.

So, now that he came, he would use this opportunity to his best.

He sent her a message to meet him at the designed spot, a small clearing near the Hyuuga district. He'd laid out a blanket and had brought some lanterns, and prepared all of Hinata's favorite foods.

He saw her smiling at him, and knew the waiting was worthy.

They saw the stars of Konoha, shining with a special gleam that made them warm in that cold night, they talked, they kissed, and, just before he took her home he asked her that special question he came all the way from Suna to ask.

 _And she said yes._

XxxX

It was winter again when they joined their lives forever.

She was bursting with happiness, feeling warm even in the cold.

The sandstorms made impossible for them to celebrate it in Suna, but the official celebrations would take place once they settled in.

She looked at her husband, his serene face as he looked at the stars and smiled.

She was so happy.

This was the last night in Konoha, and she snuggled closer to him, wanting more of his warmth.

She knew that things would be different there. But she was ready. They'd passed through the year, grown closer, fallen in love. But they were apart; distance separating their already joined hearts.

And now they would go through every season again.

Together.

XxxX

* * *

AN: This (and most of the stories posted here) were originally posted on my tumblr account. Link is on my profile!


	3. Swap!

Hello! Here's another one, very drabble-ish.

Genderswap, we all love this.

* * *

Swap!

X

"Lady Kazekage, the ninja from Konoha has arrived."

Gaako turned to the door, and smiled at the person that just entered her office. How could a person be so cute and so strong? If she hadn't seen him fighting she would never believe it. The shy Hyuga was usually timid and nervous, but in battle was fierce and powerful.

And Gaako had a crush on him. It was a shame that the guy always wore heavy sweats and coats. She was sure he had an excellent physique underneath the hateful layers of cloth.

"Good afternoon, Hyuga-san! Hope you didn't have any problems traveling here." She started, and the guy blushed a little. "You can take some time to refresh yourself and after that you come back here so we can revise the training plan."

"Y-yes, ma'am", he said before leaving the room.

Gaako just smiled.

X

The young Kazekage always looked at him funny, and that made him really uncomfortable. But he was sent Suna to train the Kazekage in taijutsu, so that's what he would do.

The training room was hot and stuffy, and Hinataro found himself sweating a lot. The Kazekage was wearing black tops and shorts, apparently unaffected by the heat.

He didn't want to, but his clothes were sticky and he felt a little disgusting, so he took his sweater and t-shirt off.

X

Gaako was not disappointed by what she saw. He was tall, lean and muscular, and the sweat gave his skin an interesting shine. When he started the series of movements she was supposed to learn, her nose started bleeding and she fainted.

"Kazekage-sama", he said, his worried face only inches away from hers, "Are you all right?"

Gaako was definitely fine when she pulled him down to a kiss.

* * *

See you soon!


End file.
